


Blame It On The Heat

by FindingSchmomo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Baking, Birthday, Established Relationship, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Short & Sweet, Summer, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 21:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FindingSchmomo/pseuds/FindingSchmomo
Summary: Oikawa just wants to spend the hot summer day poolside with his three handsome boyfriends, but they won't interact with him until he'sof age, even though his birthday is in two days!-----or a fluffy sweet little snapshot of healthy polyamory, exploiting the fact that Oikawa is, canonically, the youngest member of the four.*Written for the seijohthirdyearszine*





	Blame It On The Heat

**Author's Note:**

> this was my submission for the seijohthirdyearszine! check out their tumblr for more info about the project.
> 
>  
> 
> I finally have permission to post it. I struggled to write within the word limit, but hopefully y'all enjoy the fluff.

It’s hot.

It’s _too_ hot.

Summers in Miyagi are unforgiving, always have been. Oikawa remembers spending his childhood half naked for the majority of the sweltering months. Running about his backyard, giggling in the sprinklers and shrieking whenever his bare feet touched some slimy insect it shouldn’t have.

Despite the heat and lack of air conditioning in his home, Oikawa always looks forward to summers. Summers are a time of celebration, freedom and new beginnings. His birthday lies right in the middle of it, a perfect fixture to highlight the season.

Oikawa always looks forward to his birthday. It might as well be a national holiday. Part of it is the fact that it _is_ in the summer, during break, meaning if _he_ didn’t make a big deal of it no one would. But most of it is Oikawa himself, wishing to celebrate the gift he is.

But not everyone agrees that his presence is a privilege for reasons he can’t quite comprehend. And so he stands, dumbfounded outside his best friend’s house, blocked by two of his boyfriends from entering. The sun beats down on his skin despite his hat and it’s too damn hot for this nonsense.

“Just let me in already,” Oikawa whines, wiping some sweat from his brow. The heat makes him antsy, and his skin is too sensitive to last under these harsh rays for long.

“Sorry, this is an adult matter,” Hanamaki dismisses, with a little wave and no sympathy, “No infants allowed.”

Oikawa feels his right eye twitch, “ _Excuse me?_ ”

Matsukawa cracks a toothy grin, slinging an arm around Hanamaki’s shoulder to tug him closer, “You heard the old man, no kiddies pass this line.” He extends his foot, tracing an imaginary line right across the threshold of the doorway.

“This isn’t even your house,” Oikawa snaps, stepping onto his tiptoes to peer over the massive wall that is Matsukawa, “Iwa-chan! Iwa-chaaaan! Are you in there? They’re being _mean_ to me!”

There’s a tell tale snort and Iwaizumi’s voice carries from another room, “I’m sure you deserve it!’

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa cries out, absolutely scandalized by the betrayal.

But no further aid comes from within the domain, and instead Oikawa is left to pout on the doorstep. Hanamaki and Matsukawa share a pair of sinister smiles, “What’s the matter, _baby_?”

Oikawa squints at them, “My boyfriends are excluding me from whatever nonsense they’re up to in there, and you’ve somehow convinced my dearest Iwa-chan to go along with it.”

“You’ll understand once you’re older,” Hanamaki offers, smile stretching in an attempt not to burst into laughter.

Oikawa deadpans, “Is this, are you seriously---My birthday is in two days!”

“Exactly,” Matsukawa nods.

“Iwa-chan’s birthday was only a month ago!” Oikawa reminds.

Hanamaki wipes a non-existent tear from the corner of his eye, “They grow up so fast.”

“You guys are infuriating,” Oikawa growls, hands balling into fists at his sides and shoulders hunching upward.

“Listen to me young one,” Hanamaki soothes, doing his best to deepen his voice into the realm of faux-placation. He rests a hand on Oikawa’s shoulder, who immediately gets to work trying to shrug it off.

“He _is_ the wisest of us all. You should listen to him,” Matsukawa interjects, putting his own hand on Oikawa’s other shoulder.

Hanamaki nods, continuing, “There comes a time in every young boy’s life when he becomes a man. Your time has yet to come, and so until then, we must bid you _adieu_.” They both shove Oikawa’s shoulders back lightly, and Oikawa stumbles back further from the doorway.

Oikawa stares at them, mouth slowly forming into a thin line, “Fine,” he huffs, making no move to get closer to them again, “I get it. You’ve all become too _mature_ for me. It’s unfortunate, really, since I came over to let you all know my dad finally reopened the pool in our backyard, but I suppose you all are too _old_ and _decrepit_ for such frivolous things. Wouldn’t want you to break a hip on the wet cement.”

“Oh shit,” Matsukawa mutters, “Papakawa’s finally pulled through.”

“Hold your ground, Issei,” Hanamaki urges, hand coming up to squeeze the other man’s bicep, “We mustn’t fall to temptation.”

Oikawa lifts up his chin, tilting his head in a way to accentuate his neck, almost daringly. And he knows it makes the boys in front of him start to sweat. To think they forget how easily Oikawa has them all wrapped around his fingers. That despite being _technically_ the youngest, there’s a reason he’s captain and a reason he’s called the _Grand King._

Matsukawa and Hanamaki swallow, flicking a glance at each other. They need backup.

“Iwaizumi!” Matsukawa calls, and there’s a shake in his voice, “A lil’ help?”

Oikawa raises a brow, crossing his arms.

Oikawa’s able to sneak a peek around Hanamaki’s shoulder to see Iwaizumi quickly tearing away his apron. It makes Oikawa purse his lips, eyes squinting in thought.

“Can’t you guys do anything without my supervision?” Iwaizumi grouses as he comes over, “What?”

“Papakawa opened up the pool can we go?” Matsukawa says clasping his hands together in front of his face.

“Please!” Hanamaki adds for added effect.

“What happened to being mature adults?” Oikawa snaps.

Iwaizumi frowns, “Shit, did Uncle really open the pool?” He glances back into his home, biting his lip.

Oikawa takes the distracted moment to dart his hand out and grab Iwaizumi’s, bringing it up to his face. He swipes his tongue over the fingers, eliciting a surprised shout from his boyfriend, who quickly jerks his hand free again.

“Aha!” Oikawa says, pointing an accusatory finger, “You _are_ baking,” he pauses, licking his lips, “Minty. Mint chocolate chip? Cookies maybe?””

“You don’t just lick people, Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi huffs, wiping his hand on his shorts.

“That’s not what you said last night,” Oikawa counters with a smug smile and a wink.

“Gross!” Hanamaki groans while Matsukawa makes a gagging noise beside him.

“What do you mean gross?” Oikawa splutters, “You were _there_ !” 

“Alright Captain Know-It-All,” Iwaizumi says, “You’re right, I am baking. This is what I get for sending the idiot brigade to stall you. Congrats on ruining your birthday surprise.”

Oikawa pauses, open mouth slowly closing after uttering a simple, quiet, “Oh.”

“Well, since it’s ruined anyway it means we can eat them sooner!” Hanamaki claps his hands, “And enjoy them _poolside_!”

“We still have to wait ten minutes for them to cool,” Iwaizumi warns.

Oikawa smiles, soft and warm, fingers fidgeting together, “You guys are so sweet,” he can’t help murmuring, stepping forward to press chaste kisses on each of their lips, “I’ve got the best boys, don’t I?”

“Technically speaking, you’re the only boy here,” Matsukawa reminds, “The rest of us are men.”

“Are we still on this?” Oikawa huffs.

His comment is ignored. Instead, Hanamaki can’t help but ask, “Also, quick question, Iwaizumi, I thought we were making chocolate chip cookies?”

“Oh, yeah, we are,” Iwaizumi nods, “Oikawa licked the hand I used five minutes ago to wipe off the mess of toothpaste you left on the bathroom counter.”

“Oh my God!” Oikawa spits, gagging, “Why didn’t you stop me? Iwa-chan you’re the worst!”

“ _You’re_ the one that licked me!”

“Yeah, but you should have said something!”

“It’s ok, Tooru,” Matsukawa soothes, “Growing up is all about admitting to your mistakes.”

Oikawa glares at him, but it doesn’t stop the trio from smiling at him. They wrap him up in a tight uncomfortable hug, pressing wet kisses to his unhappy face.

“Happy Birthday, Tooru,” They say.

And Oikawa blames the heat for how hot his face is, and how warm his heart feels inside his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written something so short in so long. But yeah! I wrote this all the way back in june, and I'm finally able to post it online!
> 
> hopefully y'all like it
> 
> reviews make me smile


End file.
